


Detective under the moonlight

by Historymaker99



Category: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, Meitantei Conan
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Kaitlyn kuroba is kaitos sister this is her story with her brother when all of this comes to halt when she changes schools and meets the highschool detective kudo shinichi.





	1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn walked shyly beside kaito as they headed to the school. Kaito held her hand tightly. “It's okay sis really I know everyone will like you”. “W-what if they don't kaito-nii”? He smiled and ruffled her hair. “I know they will”. She hid behind him as they headed inside. 

They approached the classroom and kaito slid the door open. “Morning everybody” he called loudly. “Hey kaito” a girl said running up to him. “Huh” she said spotting kaitlyn. “Who's she” she asked walking around him to get a better look at her. “Who's this kaito”? “This is my twin sister kaitlyn kuroba”. “Huh you never told me you had a sister”. 

“Who's this kaito” kaitlyn asked. “This is aoko she's my best friend and our neighbor”. “Nice to meet you aoko” kaitlyn said coming out from behind kaito. “Why haven't I met you before” aoko asked. “I lived with my mother” she said smiling. “I traveled with her and had home schooling as I was a very shy child well still am and due to my health”. Aoko nodded. “well it's nice to meet you”.

They were given their lessons and kaitlyn finished them in minutes all the students mouths dropped open as she gave her papers to the teacher in record time. “These are all correct” the teacher said. “it seems you and kaito are alike in the brains department”. Kaitlyn blushed and sat back down. 

Suddenly a note was thrown on her desk. She opened it. It said teachers pet in huge letters with a drawing of a dog and her face on it. Kaitlyn looked around swiftly but wasn't able to tell who gave it to her. Her face turned bright red as she laid her head on her desk.

That afternoon kaitlyn decided to go home first. “You sure kaitlyn” kaito asked. She nodded. “I'm going to get a head start on homework”. She was almost out the front door of the school when someone grabbed her arm. She turned it was a girl from their class. She jerked kaitlyn to the side of the school. “You know I was a top student in the class till you came kaitlyn” she snarled. “I can't help I'm smart” said kaitlyn. The girl slapped her. “You're nothing but a teacher's pet you should just leave here and never come back worthless nerd”.

Kaitlyn ran home and she went upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed without turning on the lights and let out sobs. She had always been a sensitive girl and this was her first day in a real school she had been homeschooled due to bad health. She pulled out her laptop to video chat with her mom. “Hello” her mom said as she appears on the screen. “Mom” she sobbed. “Katie what's wrong”? “I want to transfer schools”. She told her what happened. “What school would you like to transfer to”? “Teitan high”.

Kaito came home a little while later. He headed upstairs to check on kaitlyn. He knocked on the bedroom door and when he didn't get an answer he opened the door. Kaitlyn was asleep curled in her blanket. He was about to leave when something caught his eye. The moonlight shining through the window shined on Kaitlyn's cheek and he saw tear tracks. “Why was she crying” he whispered.

The next morning kaitlyn woke up before kaito and she made him breakfast. “Morning sis” he said walking into the kitchen. “Hey” she said. “Why aren't you dressed for school” he asked. “Because I'm transferring schools”. “What why”? 

Kaitlyn began crying and said “Because a girl from our class told me I was the teacher's pet and a worthless nerd I can't show my face in that school again”. “Is that why you were crying last night”? She nodded. “If this will make you happy then I'll let you transfer”. “Thanks kaito-nii”. “Of course”.

Kaitlyn got her new uniform in the mail. The blue skirt and white dress shirt tie and blue jacket. She hurried to school and nervously stepped into the room. “I'll change my personality” she whispered. “to bold”. The teacher led her to the classroom. Her headed in. “Hi I'm kaitlyn Kuroba”!! She slipped and fell.

A lot of people laughed and kaitlyn was on the verge of tears. “Hey don't laugh at her”. A guy walked over. He held out his hand. “Hey you okay I'm Shinichi kudo”. He pulled her up. “Like I said a moment ago” she said stuttering a bit. “I'm kaitlyn kuroba”. The teacher pointed out a seat to her Right beside shinichi. 

Again kaitlyn was fast to answer the teacher's questions. Whenever she'd raise her hand shinichi's hand would raise the same time as hers. “Looks like we have two smart kids now” the teacher said.

That afternoon kaitlyn walked out of the school smiling as she'd had a great day. “Hey”! Kaitlyn turned to see shinichi had followed her out of the school. “What's up” she asked. “Which way do you live”? “Well I live pretty far away” she said. “Then why do you come to a school so far away”? “Well” she said sadly. “I had my first day at my new school close to where I live I was Called a teacher's pet and a worthless nerd who needed to leave the school so I changed schools”. 

“That's awful” he said. “there's no reason to say things like that”. Suddenly a soccer ball came flying at them and shinichi caught it and kicked it back to the soccer team. “You must enjoy soccer” she said. “that was impressive”. “What about you” he asked. “Got a favorite sport”?

“ I prefer playing basketball” she said. “What do you enjoy” he asked. “In your spare time”. “Reading” she smiled. “I could read for hours especially classics”. “Have you read Sherlock Holmes”? “Well no but that's my next book”. He smiled. “Well then come to my house this Saturday I'll explain all of Sherlock to you sound good”? 

He wrote his address. “S-sure”. “Well then it's a date” he said smiling. “Anything else you like to do” he asked. “Solve puzzles and mysteries I love detectives and deducting”. He smiled. “Then I'll also take you out on a case as I'm Shinichi kudo high school detective”. He ruffled her hair. “I think we have a lot in common miss kuroba”. “Yeah” she smiled. 

As she left she froze. “Wait did I just agree to my first date”? she smiled softly maybe changing schools was the best thing after all.

Kaitlyn hurried home. Kaito she called as she opened the door. “Hey kaitlyn” he said walking over. “How was school”? Kaitlyn grabbed kaito in a hug. “It was great” she smiled. “I made friends and my classes were great”. Kaito held her tight. “That's great sis I'm so glad you're able to have a good school experience”.

“Also kaito nii i'm not going to be here saturday”. “Where you going out with some friends”? Kaitlyn blushed. “N-no a-actually i have a date”. Kaitos eyes widened. “Wait what with who”? “The high school detective kudo shinichi”. “Wait hes going to have to meet me first kaitlyn”. “Kaito don't freak out on him kay”? “So do you have his number” kaito asked. “Well no just his address”. “Then tell him tomorrow that before you're allowed to date…” “i get it” kaitlyn yelled, “kaito nii i promise


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school   
Kaitlyn ran into the school and up to the classroom. She went and sat in her desk. “Just in time” she whispered. “Hey kaitlyn” shinichi said as he sat down. “Um shinichi I told my brother that I'm going to visit you Saturday and he said that I have to let him meet you before I can date you”. 

“What's this about a date” a girl asks as she sits behind Kaitlyn. “Oh yeah ran you weren't here yesterday this is kaitlyn kuroba she's a new student and she loves mysteries and so since she's interested in Sherlock Holmes I'm teaching her about him Saturday”. “So who's this” kaitlyn asked. “This is ran one of my best friends”. “It's really nice to meet you ran” kaitlyn says. “Yeah you too” she smiles.

“Anyway so do you mind meeting my brother” asks kaitlyn. “What about your parents” shinichi asks. Kaitlyn looks down sadly. “My mom travels a lot she's in America right now and my dad died 8 years ago it's just me and my twin brother who live at our house”. “I'm sorry I didn't know”. “Not your fault”. “But yeah I'll meet him what's his name”? “Kaito kuroba”.

That Saturday shinichi comes over to Kaitlyn's house. “Wow you do live pretty far from the school”. “Come on in”. she smiles. Shinichi follows Kaitlyn to the living room. “You must be shinichi” a boy who looks a lot like kaitlyn says as they enter. “Kaito this is shinichi and shinichi this is my twin brother”. “Nice to meet you”and shinichi smiles. Kaito frowns. “Exactly what do you two plan to do today”? 

“Well I was going to talk to kaitlyn about Sherlock Holmes since she's so interested and I'm going to take her on a case since she's so interested in mysteries”. “Plus I was going to keep this a secret surprise but tomorrow I plan on taking her to tropical land”. “Really” kaitlyn smiled. “I've never been there shinichi”. She hugged him tightly. 

Shinichi smiled softly and ruffled her hair. “Okay” kaito said as Kaitlyn let go of shinichi. “First I'd like to know how'd you get kaitlyn out of her nervousness and shyness”? “She's a great girl” said shinichi. “All I did was talk to her and learn what she likes and we have a lot in common so I asked her out”. Kaito sighs. “Well I guess I can allow it”. He turns to kaitlyn. “Great job finding a guy like him”.

Kaitlyn and shinichi head over to his house where they start reading the first book in the Sherlock Holmes series. “This is so fascinating” kaitlyn says. “Yeah I know says shinichi smiling. After a couple of hours of this shinichi gets a call from inspector megure. “I have a case want to join me”? Kaitlyn nods. “You bet”.

Kaitlyn and shinichi dress up as it's a fancy party they must attend. Shinichi wears a dark blue tux with a red bow and kaitlyn wears a floor length red gown with no sleeves and a red bow on the hip. After looking at the crime scene shinichi turns to kaitlyn. “So who do you think is the criminal” he asks. 

“It's kinda obvious” she said. “It's the guy who threw this party the man in the wheelchair”. Shinichi's eyes glittered. “Wow you are amazing I was thinking the same thing”. He kissed her cheek and Kaitlyn's face turned scarlet. “Excuse me” they both said walking over to the inspector. “But we know who the culprit is”. 

“It's the host of the party” says kaitlyn. “How can that be” the man says. “I'm in a cast and wheelchair I can't even walk”. Shinichi smirks. “We'll see about that”. He picks up a globe and kicks it. The man stands and catches it. Everyone gasps. “Take him away inspector” kaitlyn says.

Shinichi walks kaitlyn home. “Wow that was great you're as good as me kaitlyn”. “Really” she asks. “Cause I've always wanted to be a detective honestly”. Shinichi smiles. “Well you'd be a great one”. “How about this I let you come with me on all my cases and we solve them together sound good”?She hugs him. “It sounds great”.

They arrive at Kaitlyn's house. They stop at the front door. “I had a really great time today shinichi”. “I did too”. “So does that uh mean you'll be my girlfriend”? Kaitlyn nods blushing. “Can I uh kiss you Kaitlyn”? She nods. 

Shinichi smiles and leans in slowly and kisses her gently on the lips. Kaitlyn kisses him back until they are both out of breath. When they pull apart they both smile. “So we still on for tropical land tomorrow kaitlyn”? She nods. “Definitely shinichi”. 

Kaitlyn heads inside and smiles her heart racing. She suddenly squeals a little and does a little happy dance as she goes into the living room. “So you have a good time” kaito asks coming in.

“Yeah” she nods blushing. “Why are you blushing” kaito asks. “Because well what would you say if I told you I got my first kiss with a boy I really like”? “Then I'd be happy for you but mad at the same time I am your protective brother after all”. Kaito smiles softly and ruffles her hair.

“I'm going to get to bed kaito I have to go to tropical land with shinichi after all tomorrow”. “Night then kaitlyn sweet dreams and have a great day tomorrow”. She nods. “Kay night kaito-nii”.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn meets up with shinichi at tropical land. They enjoy the whole day together they even stand in the middle of a fountain as it comes on and a rainbow shines through it. Kaitlyn hugs shinichi. “Thank you for bringing me here” she says. “No problem”. They get onto a roller coaster. Before they sit down they notice two strange men at the back of the line both dressed In black. “Maybe we need to keep an eye on them” says kaitlyn. “Yeah good idea kaitlyn”. 

When they sit down the ride takes of and They scream and basically have a ton of fun. When they get off their eyes widen. One of the other passengers is dead basically decapitated. The police are called and when they arrive kaitlyn and shinichi begin to assist them. “Hey look shinichi I think I figured out what happened”. The two go over what they know and they both come up with the same conclusion. 

“It's this girl” says kaitlyn as she pulls the girl from the crowd. The two high school detectives explain what happened and in the end the girl confesses to have decapitated the boy with wire while on the ride. “Another case solved by the two teen detectives” says inspector megure. 

Shinichi and kaitlyn head out to explore more of tropical land. “That was amazing kaitlyn”. “Same to you shinichi You're like Sherlock Holmes”. Shinichi chuckled. “And you are like Irene Adler the girl I love”. Kaitlyn blushed as she held onto his arm and while they are walking around they see the two men again. “Let's follow them” says shinichi. They follow them into an alley and to the outskirts of tropical land. They hide behind a bush and watch as the bigger man exchanges something with a guy over money. 

Suddenly something whacks them in the back of the head. Kaitlyn and shinichi both feel dizzy. “Hey gin what's the problem” the other guy says. “Seems like these two followed us vodka”. “It's the two high school detectives Shinichi kudo and kaitlyn Kuroba”. “What should we do with them” vodka asks. 

“Why don't we try out this prototype of the poison as it hasn't been used on humans yet”. The two men place a pill one in shinichi's mouth and one in Kaitlyn's. They give them water and force them to swallow it. As the two men leave kaitlyn and shinichi begin gasping. “It burns” kaitlyn sobs. “It feels like my body is on fire” shinichi gasps. They both fall unconscious as the pain is too much to bear.

They both slowly awaken. “I guess the poison didn't work” says shinichi. “Yeah thank goodness” says kaitlyn. Suddenly a flashlight is shined on them. “Hey it's two kids” says a police officer. “and they seem hurt”. “Are you two lost” he asks. “Wait who are you calling kids” shinichi asks. “Yeah” says kaitlyn. “We’re in highschool”. The man laughs. “That's a good joke kids”. He hands them a pocket mirror and they gasp as they see their reflections. “We’ve been turned into kids”!

The two make a run for it and they escape the police in tropical land. They run as fast as they can in their oversized clothes all the way to shinichi's house. They try to get in but they can't reach the handle on the gate. Suddenly a man walks down the street. “It's Doctor agasa” shinichi says. “He lives next door to me”. They run up to him. 

“Doctor agasa it's me shinichi”. The man laughs. “Did shinichi put you up to this”? “No it's really me I'll tell you something only I know”. You” have a hair on your mole on your butt”. “Hey I only told shinichi that whys he spreading around my secrets”? 

“Like I said I am shinichi”. “Did you just get done eating” asks kaitlyn. “Yeah” shinichi says. “At that place you told me you were eating at tonight”. “How do you know that” asks the doctor. “Well it's simple” says kaitlyn. 

Shinichi explains how he isn't wet from the rain on some of his clothes and kaitlyn talks about the sauce in his moustache. “Tch tch tch” says shinichi wiggling his finger. “Elementary my dear agasa” says kaitlyn. “Wait you really are shinichi” he says. “and who are you”. “I'm shinichi's girlfriend kaitlyn kuroba”. “He told me about you” says agasa. “Let's hurry and get you two inside”. 

They head inside shinichi's mansion. “Good thing my kid clothes fit” says shinichi as he puts on a pair of shorts a white dress shirt, dark blue jacket and red bow tie. “Why do you have a kids dress again” kaitlyn asks walking out in a pale pink dress. “Well my mom wanted a girl so she bought a pink dress just in case she had one”. “She didn't so it's never been used”. 

Suddenly they heard the front door open and close. “Shinichi are you here I wanted to ask how your date with kaitlyn went”. “It's ran” said shinichi pulling kaitlyn into the library. “We can't tell her we shrunk shinichi”. He nodded. “I know”. He looked in his dad's desk and found his dad's old glasses. He put them on. “Man my dad's blind” says shinichi.

He popped out the lenses and put on the frames. “It's a disguise” he said. “Hey Doctor agasa” ran said coming into the study. “Where's shinichi”? “Well I haven't seen him”. Suddenly from behind the desk shinichi accidentally bumped into the desk. “Who's these two cute kids” ran asks when she sees them. 

“Oh these are two of my relatives I'm taking of them at the moment they are twins”. “Aww what are your names” she asks them. “Uhh…” they both look at books shinichi sees Sherlock Holmes and another book. “I'm Conan edogawa and this is my sister…”. he sees the book little women by Louisa May Alcott. “May edogawa”. 

“Do you mind taking care of them” asks Doctor agasa. “It's hard for me to take care of kids”. “I'll have to ask dad but okay” she says. “Rans dad is a detective” says shinichi to kaitlyn. “maybe we can find out more about the men in black if we go with her”. “What am I going to do about kaito” kaitlyn asks. “He’ll be worried if I don't come home”. “I'll tell him what happened” says agasa. “Yeah he deserves to know” says kaitlyn as they leave with ran.

Kaito was beginning to worry. Kaitlyn still hadn't gotten home and it was almost 10. There hadn't even been a phone call. Suddenly the phone rang. Kaito grabbed it quietly and answered. “Hello kaitlyn”? “This is professor agasa I live next door to shinichi kudo”. “Have you seen my sister or shinichi professor”? “Yes well we seem to have a problem here and kaitlyn won't be returning home tonight”. “Wait what kind of problem is my sister hurt”? “No”. He hung up and kaito began to worry more. “Where is kaitlyn please let her be okay”.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn was walking with shinichi and ran. Ran was holding Kaitlyn's hand with her left and shinichi's hand with her right. So ran said. “Do either of you have someone you like”? Kaitlyn and shinichi blushed. “N-no” they said. “You will someday” she said. “I don't either honestly”. 

They arrived at the detective agency that ran lived at with her father kogoro mouri. “Well here we are” ran smiled. “It's like I'm bringing home a new little brother and sister I feel like I can tell you two just about anything”. “Come on you two I'll introduce you to my dad”. 

Suddenly someone came crashing down the stairs. “I just got my first job in 6 months a rich guy's daughter has been kidnapped by a man in black”. Kaitlyn and shinichi gasped. “This could be a lead on them” whispered Kaitlyn. “Yeah we need to go with him on the case” agreed shinichi. The man hailed a taxi and shinichi and kaitlyn ran to jump in with him. “Wait you two” ran said chasing them. They all hopped in as the taxi took off down the street.

As they drove down the freeway kogouro was mumbling about how happy he was to have a case. Only when he turned around did he realize that there were others in the car. He spotted ran first. “What the hell are you doing here” he asked her. “I was trying to get these two out of the taxi” she said. “Act like a little kid” shinichi muttered to kaitlyn. “Yippee a car ride” they said in unison.

“Who are these little kids” kogoro said. “They are some of Doctor agasa's relatives”. “Well the two shrimps are bothering me get them out of the car”. “Oh sure” ran rolled her eyes. “I'll just throw them out onto the freeway”.

They arrived at the house of the client and they followed him out to the back yard. “This is a picture of my daughter Michelle she's 10” said the client. “The only witness was our butler”. Shinichi hopped up and down trying to see the photo. “Too bad we can't see” kaitlyn muttered. Kogouro lowered his hand with the picture in it and shinichi slipped it out of his hand. “There we go” kaitlyn whispered. “Tell us everything that happened” said shinichi peering up at the client. “Uhh” kogouro and the man said. “Who are these children” the man asked. “Oh they are relatives of an acquaintance”. 

“Ran do something with these two” kogoro said picking them up by the collars and dropping them in front of her and turning back to the butler.  
“Shinichi we can't act like detectives anymore” whispered kaitlyn. “I forgot” he muttered. They then listened to what the butler had to say about the kidnapping.

“Miss Michele had just returned from school and was playing in the garden and suddenly a man dressed all in black appeared and said if he ever wants to see his daughter again he must he’ll close down his company for one month and don't get the police involved, if he does she dies. After that he scaled the pine tree and jumped over the back wall”.

“Did you get a look at the kidnapper's face” asked shinichi. “My eyesight is rather poor” the butler said. “Not much to go on then” kaitlyn muttered. Suddenly kogoro knocked them both over the head.

“Ouch” shinichi and kaitlyn cried. Shinichi grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and gave kogoro a dirty look. “Come stand with me conan may” said ran. “We can't bother my dad while he's working”.

“And while this was going on no one else saw or heard anything” asked kogoro. “No we didn't” the other servants said. “It was all quiet till we heard asou call out that Michelle had been taken.” “Then the only real clue is the kidnappers demand and judging from that the kidnapped must be a worker of a rival company of that of Michelle's father”. “I knew it” the client said. “And now they want me to pay a ransom”. The butler gasped. “A ransom” he yelled. “That's right I just got a call they want 3 million yen in used unmarked bills”. “There must be a mistake” the butler said.

Shinichi and kaitlyn walked away from where the adults could hear them. “I don't get it why kidnap the girl at her home why not on her way to school” shinichi said. “It really makes no sense” kaitlyn said. “I mean why risk having a witness of the butler and then phoning in a ransom”? “It seems like a ameuteeur job” said shinichi. “But they knew to ask for unmarked bills”. “It really is stumping” said kaitlyn.

Shinichi began bouncing a pink ball on his knee. “This helps me concentrate” said shinichi to kaitlyn. “You must be really good at soccer conan” said ran walking over. “I'm alright at it” said shinichi doing tricks with the ball. “What about you may” asked ran. “Oh no way I'm terrible at soccer but I love basketball”.

“You know shinichi does that when he tries to concentrate” says ran. “He says it helps him clear his mind”. Suddenly the ball bounces off shinichi's head and over by the wall. “I'll get it” shinichi and kaitlyn say at the same time. They run over to get the ball when suddenly a dog runs through the bushes at them and barks madly at them. Kaitlyn and shinichi fall backwards on their butts. “Ahh” they say. 

All the adults turn. “Don't move may conan” says ran but pauses as conan begins spinning the ball on his finger and the dog calms down. Kaitlyn is still shaking on the ground. Shinichi turns to her. “Hey you ok” he asks worriedly. “I g-guess I'm terrified of dogs I have been since I was a kid when one tried to bite me”. Shinichi helped her up and squeezed her hand gently.

The dog walked over and shinichi's cheek. “You're lucky you two” said the client. “He doesn't usually take to strangers so well”. “Wait a minute” shinichi whispered. “The butler said the kidnapper scaled the wall how could he have gotten past the dog and the servants said it was quiet all night”? “That's it” kaitlyn said listening to shinichi. “I think we’ve solved the case”! 

“Does he bark at everyone he doesn't know” kaitlyn asked. “Yes jumbo does he is an excellent guard dog”. “We have to get kogoro to get what we know” said shinichi. “Yeah hopefully he catches on” kaitlyn mutters. 

“Hold on a second asou” says kogoro stopping the butler who was trying to sneak away. “Something about your story doesn't seem right”. “You say the kidnapped used the pine tree to come get Michelle but the dog never barked once”! “W-well” asou stuttered. “I think your entire story is a pack of lies” said kogoro. “I think the man in black who kidnapped Michelle was you am I right”? “How could you” the client yelled. “How could you betray my trust who put you up to this”? “No one it was all my idea”. “Tell us where to find Michelle” kogoro said. “She's at a hotel nearby” asou said. “Another case closed proving once again that there's no greater detective than detective mouri”!

“What about the ransom part” said kaitlyn worriedly to shinichi. “Yeah if that's the case then Michelle is still in serious danger”. A servant ran outside. “Mr tenese you have a call”. “Tell them I'll call back later” said mr tenese. “But sir” she said handing him the phone. “Hello” he asked. “Where's my money” a voice said. Everyone gasped. “So you did have a accomplice” said kogoro. “No i swear I didn't” said asou.

“I believe him” shinichi said. “unless I'm mistaken then there were two kidnappings tonight”. “That means when he left Michelle by herself in the hotel she was kidnapped again” kaitlyn whispered. 

“Please sir I'll get you the money” said mr tenese dropping to his knees. “Just don't hurt her I beg you”. “No there's no cops here” said mr tenese. “Daddy” shinichi and kaitlyn heard Michelle cry. “we’re at a school and I see a big chimney out the window”. The phone hung up. 

Shinichi grabbed a map and began looking for where they might possibly be. “Hey you two what's with the map” ran asked. “Well it hasn't been too much time since the kidnapping so we were wondering if they could be somewhere close by” said shinichi. “That's right” said kogoro. “they couldn't have gone far with Michelle along if they are somewhere near here that should narrow down the schools”. 

Suddenly shinichi jumped on the back of the guard dog. “Cmon” he whispered to kaitlyn. He helped her on and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. “Where are you two going” ran asked yelling after them as they took off. “Cmon follow that dog” her dad said.

“I'm guessing that big chimney she was talking about is a factory smokestack and there are 5 schools in the area where one would be visible” said shinichi.

“All five schools are wrong I can't believe it” shinichi said as they took a moment of rest. “And there aren't anymore schools in the area where one would be seen”. “Unless there's something we’ve missed” said kaitlyn thinking hard. “Wait” she said. “could it be that building there”? She pointed to a building. “I mean from the side it does sorta look like a chimney stack doesn't it”? Shinichi smiled. “Kaitlyn that's the reason why I love you”. Kaitlyn blushed. They hopped on jumbo and took off to see if their deduction was correct.

“This is it” shinichi said smiling. “She must have seen this building and mistaken it for a chimney great job kaitlyn”. “Let's see” he mutters. “The only school that you could see it like that would be-” “franklin junior high” they say together.

They hurry there and hop off jumbo. They run in and as the kidnapper is about to cut Michelle kaitlyn and shinichi yell, “hold it”! “Who's there show yourselves” the man says. “Down here” says shinichi. The man looks down to see Kaitlyn shinichi and jumbo. Jumbo jumps and knocks him down snarling.

Kaitlyn and shinichi run over to untie Michelle. They peel the duct tape off her mouth. “It's okay” says kaitlyn. “we’ll get you out of here”. “Who are you” michelle asks. “Shi- uhh conan and may edogawa detectives”. 

Jumbo runs out howling. “Nice try brats the man laughs. He tries to hit kaitlyn and shinichi with a baseball bat but they dodge it. Shinichi goes to kick him when suddenly he grabs shinichi by the leg and throws him across the room. “Sh-conan” kaitlyn screams. Shinichi tries kicking a soccer ball at the kidnapper but he catches it with one hand. “I can't even kick a soccer ball” kaitlyn hears shinichi cry. 

Suddenly the breath is knocked out of kaitlyn as the man hits her in the stomach with the baseball bat and is thrown across the room into the side of a box. Kaitlyn cries out in pain as her shoulder Hits the box.. “Kai-may” shinichi says. “There's nothing we can do to stop this guy” Kaitlyn whimpers. Shinichi stands in front of kaitlyn his arms held out wide. “I won't let you hurt her” he says. “Time to give up brats” the man says raising back his bat. Shinichi braces for an impact. “No don't” Michelle cries. Before the bat can hit shinichi an arm blocks the path of the bat stopping it cold. 

Kaitlyn and shinichi turn to see ran was the one who stopped it. “Ran” the two sat happily with relief. Ran punches the man in the stomach repeatedly and does a kick to his face knocking him to the ground.

“How did you find us” asked shinichi as he helped kaitlyn walk over to ran. “Well” ran said. “I was following you two and I saw jumbo coming running out of here”. Coming in was kogoro and Michelle's father. “Detective mouri kogoro has done it” he yelled running over to the knocked out kidnapper. “What an idiot” kaitlyn and shinichi mumble.

They return to the clients house. “I'm sorry daddy” says Michelle. “Please don't be mad at asou it was all my idea”. “You were always so busy with your work that you never had time to play with me and I missed you daddy so I asked asou to kidnap me and I thought if your company was closed for a month you'd have time to spend with me”.

“Even if it was Michelle's idea there's no excuse for what you've done asou and your punishment is to make arrangements for a week's vacation in Australia for me and Michelle as she has always wanted to go there”.

It was time for them to leave so mr tenese walked them out to a taxi. “I don't know what I would have done without your help mouri I mean using the dog to find my daughter was pure genius”. “Yes it was” kogouro said taking all the credit for solving the case. “What's he got to brag about” kaitlyn said. Shinichi nodded and said. “Yeah we were the ones who solved the case”. “I'll be by your office tomorrow to reward you mouri” said tenese. “I look forward” kogoro replied. Michelle turned back. “Thank you detectives” she said to shinichi and kaitlyn. “Detectives” ran said puzzled. “Ah she means your dad” said shinichi.

They piled into the taxi and headed backward to the mouri detective agency. “So dad” said ran turning to her father. “About conan and may professor agasa asked would it be ok if they stayed with us for awhile”. “Can they please”? “What are you kidding as soon as these two show up I score a rich client and solve a tough case it's as if they are good luck charms or something”. “Of course they can stay welcome to the family”! Kaitlyn and shinichi sigh this was going to be a long adventure.

When they arrived home they planned for kaitlyn to sleep in rans room and shinichi with kogoro. In the middle of the night Kaitlyn had a nightmare. She walked out of rans room and sat on the couch. Tears fell down her cheeks whenever she had a nightmare it had always been kaito who helped her. The door creaked open and kaitlyn saw shinichi walk in. “Hey” he said coming over. “What's wrong”? “Nothing” she said wiping her tears. “It's just I miss my brother I'm sure he's worried”. “We’ll find a way to get in touch” said shinichi. “I hate being small” she said. “Nobody listened to us tonight”. “I know” shinichi said sadly. 

He hopped up from the couch and hurried back with a large blanket. He placed it on the couch and wrapped it around him and kaitlyn. “I'll stay with you so you aren't alone”. She smiled. “Thanks shinichi”. “Anytime kaitlyn”. She laid her head on his shoulder and they fell asleep and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next day kaitlyn and shinichi were enrolled in a elementary school. “I'm Conan edogawa and this is my sister may edogawa we just transferred nice to meet you”. Shinichi held Kaitlyn's hand tight. He knew this was going to be rough for her she was shy and timid he knew that when he first saw her at his high school. “I wish this was a dream shinichi” said kaitlyn. “I do too” he muttered.


End file.
